No es tan facil
by KarLiiux-STH
Summary: "Una decision... La mas dificil que he tomado, solo puedo quedarme con alguno de los dos... ¿Entonces que he de hacer?..." Sir Lancelot/Sonic. YAOI, LEMON .:Decontinuado:.
1. Confusion

**Ok mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo ya que soy nueva aquí.**

**Esto es un YAOI, si no gustas de esto, que chingados haces leyendo esto! ¬¬.**

**Basado en el videojuego Sonic & The Black Knight**

* * *

Era un día como quien dice "normal" en Camelot, diversos entrenamientos entre los caballeros, duelos, entre otros, todos en el reino lo disfrutaban ¿Y quien no? Ese era Sonic, que desde hacia unos días se había puesto a pensar en que si se quedaba ahí en Camelot no podría regresar a su epoca, con sus primeros amigos y su primer amor... Shadow, que también se había puesto a pensar que el y Lancelot se parecian pero no eran el mismo, todo esto lo confundía, pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado por ahora y concentrarse en sus "asuntos reales".

A lo lejos le observaba Lancelot, que hacia tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sonic, pero en estos días ha notado el cambio tan inesperado en el, asi que no sabia era correcto decírselo así por así, por lo que opto a esperarse un poco mas para demostrarle lo que siente.

* * *

Era hora de la cena, la Mesa Redonda esperaba lista a los caballeros y a su rey, todos en sus respectivos lugares, en la cabeza estaba Sonic, al lado derecho Lancelot, al izquierdo Gawain, y enseguida de Lancelot, Perceval. Pero Sonic noto algo curioso: había 2 caballeros mas que no había visto, eran Galahad y Lamorak, "alter-egos" de Silver y Jet.

Después de la presentación que le hizo Lancelot de los 2 caballeros, todos se dispusieron concentrarse en lo suyo.

* * *

Tiempo actual.

Miraba al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, pues aun estaba pensativo si era correcto volver a su mundo para regresar con sus viejos amigos y su amado o quedarse en Camelot a gobernar aun es absolutamente abu-rri-do. Giro en la cama dando la espalda a cualquiera que estuviera presente.

-¿Que sucede su majestad?- Pregunto una voz grave.

-¿Uh?- Y quedo impresionado al ver quien estaba presente.- Sir Lancelot, ¿que te trae por aqui a estas horas?.- Pregunto un tanto curioso.

-¿Solo he venido a preguntarle algo que he notado en usted.- Dijo Lancelot con su tipico tono serio.

-Lo que se te ofrezca.- Dijo Sonic algo confiado

-He notado que se ha visto un tanto preocupado, ¿puedo ayudarle?.- pregunto con un poco de desconfianza a que se negara a responder.

Sonic se ruborizo un poco, nunca penso que alguien como el le preguntara tales cosas.

-Pues... esto... solo me preguntaba si quedarme aqui a dirigir el reino o regresar a mi epoca.- respondio un tanto sonrojado.

Lancelot se quedo unos minutos en silencio, casi se le rompe el corazon al oir "regresar a mi epoca" de quien tanto ama y armandoce de un valor que nuca creyo a tener confeso sus sentimiento.

-Sonic, mi rey.- Dijo un poco sonrojado.- Yo... desde hace tiempo que yo le amo, pero no sabia si era correcto decirselo.

Sonic se sonrojo un poco, tampoco se esperaba eso, pero le que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue al ver que Lancelot se acercaba a el para toma sus manos entre las suyas.

Sir Sonic, usted... ¿quisiera casarse conmigo? "Asi no se ira de mi lado".- Pregunto Lancelot hincandose en el suelo

Sonic solo se quedo mudo...

Continuara...}

* * *

**Si les llego a gustar (aunque no creo) dejenme algun review, bueno si es que me lo merezco :(**


	2. Pasion y lujuria

**Bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion, perdon por algunos errores que tenia en el cap. anterior n_nU. Bueno a la historia**

**Esto es un yaoi lemon, si eres homofico que chingados haces aca! Que nadie te obliga a leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Sonic Team (ソニックチーム) y a SEGA (セガ)**

* * *

Sonic's Pov

Vaya nunca me espere eso, y menos de el! Yo amo a Shadow, pero ¿igual a Lancelot? No lo se esto me confunde.

Fin Sonic's Pov

-Pues...etto...- Sonic no sabia que decir el amaba a Shadow, pero la pregunta era ¿También a Lancelot?

-Por favor.- Rogó Lancelot.- Le dare todo, solo le pido que se case conmigo.

- Es que yo amo a Shadow.- Dijo Sonic desviando la mirada avergonzado

A Lancelot una vez mas casi se le rompe el corazon, realmente lo amaba, pero no lo podia obligar a quedarse ni mucho menos casarse con el. Asi que saco un anillo de su bolsillo y dijo

-Bueno no se caso conmigo.- Dijo finalmente Lancelot.- Solo lleve el anillo como muestra de mi amor, solo recuerde que siempre lo amare y NUNCA lo olvidare.- Le puso el anillo a Sonic en el dedo anular, que brillo a la luz de la luna

Sonic se quedo pensativo, si se quedaba aqui no podria ver a Shadow, pero tiene a una persona parecida a el pero totalmente distinto. Asi que lo penso hasta que finalmente acepto, pero con un poco de duda.

-Esta bien Lancelot.- Acepto Sonic sonriendo levemente.

Entonces Lancelot se sento al lado de Sonic, tomo su menton y le planto un tierno beso, Sonic se sonrojo por aquel roce, pero tambien puso de su parte y comenzo a responder el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Lancelot. Sonic empezo a quitarle la armadura a Lancelot mientras aun se besaban.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, Lancelot se le tiro encima a Sonic, quitandole los guantes y los calcetines, luego se fue al cuello, dandole unas cuantas lamidas y una que otra mordida llena de pasion mientras este solo gemia. Del cuello paso a su vientre, donde empezo a succionar como si quisiera sacar algo jugoso dejando una pequeña marca.

Sonic tampoco se quedaba atras se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en frente de Lancelot y se quedo perdido en aquellos ojos color rojo rubi, Lancelot hizo lo mismo con Sonic, se perdian en aquellos ojos hasta que sin darse cuenta se acercaron para darse otro beso mas apasionado y jugoso que el anterior, Lancelot mordia los labios de Sonic mientras gemia y le daba paso a Lancelot para que explorase toda su boca.

Cuando el aire se volvio a terminar, Sonic se puso encima de Lancelot, primero beso sus labios, luego descendio hasta llegar a su vientre dejando un gran rastro de saliva, y se detuvo un momento, viendo la cara excitada de Lancelot, entonces sonrió pervertidamente y bajo hasta encontrarse con la erección de Lancelot, primero le dio una traviesa lamida, luego se la metió poco a poco en su boca lamiendole mas frecuentemente y de vez en cuando dándole unas mordidas haciendo que Lancelot gimiera mas fuerte.

-So-Sonic... ahh... de-detente... me corro.- Dijo entre gemidos Lancelot.

Sonic no le tomo mucha importancia ya que siguió igual hasta que Lancelot exploto en el orgasmo en la boca de Sonic, el cual lamió hasta la ultima gota de aquel exquisito manjar.

Lancelot respiraba agitadamente, pero cuando pudo normalizar su respiración pudo ver la cara lujoriosa de Sonic, el cual dijo

-Anda, tómame, hazme tuyo.- Le susurro en el oído sensualmente al cual como estaba su cara.

Lancelot con la una mirada pervertida, tomo a Sonic por la cadera y lo volteo boca abajo

-¡Oye! Que crees que estas...- No pudo terminar ya que sintio una humedad caliente dentro de el.- ¡iiik!.- Dio un chillido ed raton cuando sintió que Lancelot probaba su mas oculta entrada. Sonic ya no aguantaba, tanto placer que ya no veia nada de los colores originales.

Cuando Lancelot termino su "trabajito", agarro las caderas de Sonic y lo comenzó a penetrar lentamente. Cuando estaba completamente dentro, Sonic dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, el cual Lancelot se dio cuenta y lo empezó a masturbar lentamente. Sonic ya estaba dejando el dolor a un lado y comenzó a sentir placer.

Entonces Lancelot comenzó con un salvaje vaivén, lo sacaba y metía por completamente mientras Sonic comenzaba a quejarse de dolor por tal salvajismo.

-Ah... Lan-Lancelot... se un poco mas cariñoso... me duele... ahh.- Pidió Sonic entre gemidos, aunque de poco a poco empezó a sentir el salvaje placer que Lancelot le brindaba.- Ahhh... ahhh... Lancelot... mas fuerte!... ahhh.- pidió Sonic.

Lancelot feliz de complacer a su rey lo agarro mas fuerte de las caderas y lo penetro hasta el fondo, chocando contra la próstata de Sonic haciendole gemir mas fuente, Lancelot feliz por haber encontrado su punto debil empezó a embestir mas a fondo para volver a topar en ese punto.

Sonic ya no aguantaba, gemía como loco jalándose las púas mientras Lancelot en puro éxtasis, gritaba como loco mientras empezo a masturbar de nuevo a Sonic cuando vio que no resistía mas.

-So-Sonic...aguanta un poco mas...ya casi... ahh- Dijo Lancelot enterrando los dedos en la piel del chico cuando dieron un grito y juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Lancelot se corrió dentro de Sonic llenando su entrada mientras el mancho la cama, Lancelot feliz por el orgasmo que su amor le ayudo a alcanzar salio lentamente de Sonic, tirándose a un lado de el admirando aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Sonic lentamente cerro los ojos acurrucándose en el blanco pecho Lancelot, este solo sonrió y se dejo llevar por el cansancio fisico que tenia.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno llego al final de este cap. Tengo muy corta edad, pero con una mente muy pervertida! Y espero no haber tenido tantas faltas como el cap. anterior. Reviews por favor!**


End file.
